Un Encuentro Furtivo
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: UA -Todo parecía estar perfectamente coordinado, ¿por casualidad? No lo se, pero  me viste, te ví y te sonreí, finjiste no darte cuenta, sin embargo me seguiste mirando al igual que yo. Parecia que deciamos tanto, sin decir nada.  -By Kanako


vampire knight no me pertenece, sino a Matsuri Hino :D

* * *

><p><strong>Un Encuentro Furtivo<strong>

Era una vez, en un subterraneo, de esos donde suele haber una gran aglomeracion en la hora pico, cuando todos salen de trabajar y de la escuela. Todos amontonandose, queriendo entrar primero para poder encontrar un lugar donde sentarse en el vagon. Algo tan molesto, pensar estar rodeado de toda esas personas molestas que solo van pensando en su propia comodidad haciendo que el viaje sea aún más molesto para la persona que va a un lado suyo. Y si se multiplica por todas las personas que van ahi, y que tienen el mismo pensamiento, es un caos total.

Habia un chico. Uno de tantos. Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio despues de lograr encontrar un lugar dispnible. Algo agradable despues de casi dos horas de esperar parado a que llegara un tren subterraneo. Apoyo su brazo izquierdo en un barandal del vagón, y apoyo su cabeza para descansar un poco. Relajo un poco el cuerpo y desidio ignorar todo ese bullisio que habia en el vagon, toda esa gente hablando de sus problemas, alegrias tristezas, algo que ni siquera llamaba le importaba, casi nada en ese lugar llamaba su atención.

El traqueteo de las llantas metalicas que rechinaban, el sonido de las chispan que brotaban cada vez que encontraban todos esos fierros cuando se daban vuelta. No era presisamente un masaje plasentero o un sonido agrable. El chico suspiro otra vez con fastidio. El tren se detuvo. Gente salio y gente subio. Ahora eran un poco más de personas dentro.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es tan molesto! ¡nunca volvere a subirme a estas cosas! –exclamó con molestia un apuesto chico rubio, mientras cruzaba los brazos en su asiento- ¡Estoy siendo aplastado por todas partes! ¡no respetan mi burbuja individual!

El otro chico no respondio.

-¡Kiryuu! –dijo amenazante dirigiendose al chico a su lado.- ¡Se que me escuchas, no me ignores!

Zero lo miro con indiferencia, y desvio la mirada ignorandolo descaradamente.

-¡Agh! ¡ni siquiera se por que me molesto al hablarte! ¡Me sacas de quizio! –murmuro con enfado-

-¿Que acaso no fuste tu mismo el que digo que no nos dirigieramos la palabra, Aidou-sempai? –dijo con una exprecion seria, pero con cierto grado de burla en la voz- Que hicieramos que no nos conociamos.

Aidou apreto los dientes. Era obvio que no queria que lo vieran interactuar con una persona tan antisocial como Zero, pero tampoco era como si el mismo pudiera mantenerse callado todo el tiempo, y tampoco era como si él fuera a responderle si le hablaba. Esa era una de tantas razones por las que no le agradaba Zero, pero si queria llegar con vida (y a tiempo) a la escuela o no ser arrastrado por la avlancha de personas, debia ir con él, pero tambien debia ser sigiloso y no dejar ver su debilidad a su enemigo (Zero) para poder continuar con su recorido.

-¡Ja! ¡ Tienes suerte que te deje acompañarme a la escuela, estarias perdido sin mi! –dijo orgulloso de si mismo, mirando con un tanto de superioridad a Zero por encima del hombro-

Zero no dijo nada. Solo decidio ignorarlo. Cruzo los brazos mi miro desinteresadamente a su alrededor. El traqueteo seguia, la gente se movia para alcanzar las puertas, la siguiente parada llegaria pronto. A él aun le faltaban al rededor de siete paradas.

El tren se detuvo, la gente bajo, y otra tanta subio de nuevo, una horrible rutina. Frente a él, una señora se acababa de sentar con todos sus 3 hijos, o al menos eso parecia. La señora se sento y a sus hijos con ella, cada un en un asiento. Algo desagradable a la vista de Zero, y otras tantas personas que estaban paradas. Los niños eran pequeños, el mayor tendria seis años, no nesecitaban un asiento para cada uno. La señora podria cargar a uno y los otros dos podrian sentarse juntos, asi harian espacio para alguna otra persona. Gente sin valores.

Una anciana cargadas de bolsas aparentemente con comestibles, caminaba vacilante, tratando de mantener el equilibro, y no caer por causa del traqueteo del tren. A duras penas, la anciana llego casi donde estaba el asiento de Zero, miraba por todos lados, buscando un asiento o un pequeño espacio donde pudiera dejar sus bolsas y sostenerse del barandal. La anciana pasaba, y algunas personas esquivaban la mirada de la anciana para no sederle el lugar. La señora caminaba cada vez con mas dificultad, valanceandoce de un lado a otro con sus bolsas, aparentemente pesadas.

-Oiga, -la llamo en voz baja, Zero se puso de pie tomo la mano de la señora y la ayudo a sentarse. –Sientese aqui.

-Que niño tan amable eres –dijo con una calida sonrisa, mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad tratando de acomodar todas sus bolsas- jeje, la lo que la edad le hace a uno...

-¿Quiere... que le ayude? –pregunto algo vacilante al ver como la señora estaba teniendo una intensa lucha con las papas que rodaron por todo el asiento, impidiento que ella misma se sentara-

-Gracias hijo, solo deja que guarde a estas pilluelas -La anciana, sonrio amablemente mientras trataba de atrabar a las papas que rodaban libremente.-

Zero se recargo frente al aciento de la anciana, usando el barandal como recargadera, al verla no pudo evitar sonreir un poco, pero borro su sonrisa rapidamente. Él miro a su alrededor, ya no habia mucha gente, hasta se podia ver hasta el tercer vagon. Siguio viendo a su alrededor, Aidou, ya no estaba, ahora estaba sentado en otro lado rodeado de chicas quienes lo alababan, haciendolo sentirse superior. Zero lo miro con algo de fastidio, siguio mirando a su alrededor, al lado contrario a donde estaba Aidou, habia algo que de pronto llamo su atención, o mejor dicho, "alguien". Sentada en el otro vagon, habia una chica de cabello cafe, grandes ojos color chocolate y una gran sonrisa a pesar de no estar hablando con nadie. Capturo la mirada de Zero, tenia ese clasico No-se-que, Zero la miro, por un momento nada mas parecia ser ella en todo el tren, a un lado de ella habia un tipo mirando en direccion contraria, -imposible ver su cara- y al otro lado habia otro tipo dormido –lo cual tambien impedia verle la cara- al pareser viajaba sola.

Zero seguia observandola, ella parecia disfrutar el ajetreado viaje. Pare Zero era imposible ver a alguien –además de la anciana- tan feliz por estar en ese horrible tren, con ese horroroso traqueteo. Ahora Zero casi podia dibujarla despues de haberla visto tanto. No podia despegar la vista de ella, solo estaba ahi, sentada jugando con sus manos sonriendo inocentemente, hasta que...

La chica se estremecio. Zero inconcientemente la miro más detenidamente. Ella dejo de sonreir, miro a un lado, luego miro al otro. No parecia encontrar lo que buscaba. Zero continuaba extrañado, no era como si fuera un experto en relaciones humanas, no podia entender que buscaba la chica. Ella se detuvo un momento, y despues volvio a buscar a su alrededor, pero ahora con un campo de vista mas amplio, buscando más detenidamente, hasta que...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zero.

Este se sorprendio un poco, pero rapidamente recobro la calma, y con un gesto grocero, giro la mirada hacia otro lado. Trato de borrar ese incidente. Olvidarlo. Cerro los ojos por un momento, per o algo no lo dejaba concentrarce en otra cosa. Una sencasion fria recorria su cuerpo, intento ignorarla, pero esta no se iva. Trataba de ignorarla, pero no servia de nada, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo, abrio los ojos, y sin querer sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con ella, quien lo miraba con intriga. Era sensacion fria de que alguien te mira constantemente, era la fija mirada de ella.

Zero mantuvo firme la mirada. No dejaria que una pequeña niña lo intimidara. Ella tambien mantenia una mirada fija. Zero casi la vencia cuando un suceso inesperdo , lo sumio en un momento de confusión.

-Ay, hijo, lo lamento, me tarde mucho ¿verdad? –dijo la anciana dejando en las manos de Zero una bolsa llena de vegetales, y dandole una bolsa de mano con un gran gato de ceramica, medio envuelto en papel peridodico.-Mira hijo, este cuelgalo en tu hombro, es que es muy delicado y no quisiera que se rompiera –sonrio-

-S-Si... –Zero algo torpe obedecio a la ancianita que le ponia una bolsa color naranja chillante en el hombro derecho con un horroroso gato de ceramica envuelto en peridodico, y en su brazo izquierdo lo ayudaba para que cargara una bolsa con verduras.-

-Hijo eres un amor –dijo con dulzura la anciana, mientras se sentaba y cargaba varias bolsas llenas de frutas y dos que tres utencilios de cocina- me bajo en dos 3 estaciones, te lo agradezco corazón.

-N-No hay problema- Zero se afiazo en con sus pies al suelo para no caer-

Zero reacciono de inmediato, ¿acaso mientras estaba teniendo –como un niño pequeño- un lucha de miradas con una chica con la que nunca habia hablado y que iba en el otro vagon, una anciana a la que habia ayudado le dio de repente una monton de bolsas, como si fuera algo asi de Abuela-nieto? Seguro que habia sido una ecena vergonzosa...

Recordando eso, miro de nuevo hacia el lugar de la chica. ella tenia primero una expresion algo nula, mirando hacia el piso, despues empezo a temblar levemente, levanto la mirada un poco y al volver a tener contacto visual con Zero, ella no pudo evitar empezar a reir, si no estuvieran en un subterraneo con un monton de gente, seguramente ella hubiera estallado a carcajadas, pero ahora trataba de aguantar la risa, mientras sujetaba su estomago.

A Zero no le habia parecido para nada gracioso, sino mas bien algo humillante, pero a ella parecia que le habian contado un chiste.

La chica al controlar su risa, miro de nuevo a Zero, quien la seguia viendo, esperando a que dejara de reir, y con un ademan de mano, trato de hacer algo asi como un "lo siento"

Zero nego con la cabeza, rechazando su disculpa.

Ella hizo una cara, de tristeza, hizo pucheros e inclino la cabeza.

Zero trato de no doblegarse, se mantuvo firme y volvio a negar con la cabeza.

Ella junto sus manos, mostro una gran sonrisa falsa mostrando los dientes y volvio a inclinar la cabeza en un afan de disculpa. Pero el chico simplemente nego con la cabeza otra vez.

La chica borro la sonrisa y lo miro frunciendo la boca y hacendo un puchero de molestia. Poso su dedo indice bajo su ojo derecho y le mostro la lengua, para luego reir.

Él entrecerro lo ojos desaporbando su accion, una muy infantil. A ella no le importo, siguio riendo. Zero suspiro con cansacio, pero al verla reir, dejo escapar una leve risita, pero volvio a su estado serio antes que ella volviera a voltear, la chica al verlo otra vez, con su mano izquierda tapo un lado de su boca, como si fuera a decir un secreto y con la derecha apunto asia direccion de Zero. Este, sin entenderle mucho miro con cautela asia donde apuntaba ella, para encontrar a la anciana mirandolo con una sonrisa picara.

-he... Que muchacho tan travieso, -dijo picaramente mientras tomaba con cuidado las cosas que Zero habia estado cuidandole- haciendole gestitos a tu novia desde lejos.. cuando mi viejito era joven hacia lo mismo...

-¿Eh? –fue lo unico que Zero logro decir antes de que su cara palida se pusiera completamente roja por lo que la anciana decia, con enojo y vergenza, lo unico que hacia era negarlo.- Ella no... ¡ella no es mi novia!

-ah... entonces no te preocupes corazón, pronto lo sera, si de verdad te quiere...- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, como recordando sus juventudes- ay hijo, me recuerdas a mi viejito... eres tan apuesto...

-E-eh... N-no, s-se equivoca... –el chico estaba casi en shock, no importaba que lo negara todo rotundamente la señora do dejaba de compararlo con su esposo cuando joven, y la chica del otro vagon, solo se desacia de risa al verlo acosado por la señora.

La señora bajo en la siguiente parada. La chica reia sin poder controlarse. El chico solo tenia una exprecion seria de moestia que a ella parecia importarle muy poco.

La proxima estacion se acercaba, al sonar la voz del conductor ella dejo de reir, y busco su bolsa dejando de lado al chico del cual se reia. La gente comenzo a aglomerarse en la puerta, ella al tratar de pararse, fue empujada por todos, Zero otra vez tuvo el reflejo de querer acercarse a ayudarla, pero habia un mundo de gente que se lo impedia, y trato de ignorar el asunto.

El tren se detuvo, y arrastrada por todos ella salio del vagon cual corcho de sidra, tambaleandose y casi callendo al suelo. Zero sin pensarlo, se acerco rapidamente a la ventana que daba al anden donde estaba ella, para ver si estaba bien. Pero lo que vi no fue presisamente placentero.

Ella no habia caido, un alto chico de cabello casaño la habia detenido. Ella froto su cabeza y algo aturdida miro a su protector, al reconocerlo, ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuera. Zero, sin comprender ese sentimiento tan molesto. Dio un paso atras y resgreso a su sitio con una cara de evidente enojo, pero no podia evitar verla de reojo rei y charlar alegremente con ese tipo.

-"_las puertas estan por cerrarce, bajen con cuidado" –_dijo el conductor por el altoparlante-

Al escuchar eso, la chica reacciono, el hombre que habia ido a recojerla, hizo una señal con la mando de que lo siguiera y empezo a caminar. Pero ella no camino.

Dio media vuelta y busco con la mirada a ese chico peliblanco con el que habia estado hablando con mimica durante todo el camino; hasta que lo encontro. Ella sonrio con alegria y le dijo adios con la mano. Pero él no respondio.

Ella se quedo helada. Su sonrisa se conjelo y se transformo en una exprecion triste, y bajo su mano con tristeza.

-"_Las puertas se estan cerrando" _–advirtió el conductoro al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban-

Zero volvio a tener el reflejo de acercarse, y sin pensarlo su expreción fue algo asi de sorpresa y tristeza, pero trataba de ocultarlo. La chica lo vio y le sonrio levemente; como un acto involuntario, él extendio levemente la mano, ella lo vio, pero al tratar de extender su mano...

-Yuki, tenemos que irnos –llamo el chico que la habia encontrado en el andén- es tade.

Zero alcanzo a escuchar esas palabras, bajo la mano, cruzo los brazos y desvio la mirada.

_-"maldicion... ¿en que pensaba? Es obvio que ella tiene novio... que estúpido..." –_penso con molestia el chico-

El tren avanzo, dejando anden.

La chica, se quedo con una exprecion de soledad, mientras aún tenia su mano extendida, tratando de alcanzar el tren que ya se habia ido.

-Esta bien, - Con una exprecion triste bajo su mano y siguio al chico.- Kaname Onii-sama...

El tren, por otro lado, ya casi llegaba a la otra estación, a Zero y el parasito de Aidou, solo le faltaban una estacion más,y pronto podria salir de esa tortura.

Zero, recordo la expreción de tristeza de la chica, y sin entender ese sentimiento miro su mano, aquella con la que habia intentado alcanzarla inutilmente.

-Yu... ki.. –dijo en un murmullo casi inperseptible.-

* * *

><p><strong>KANAKO:<strong>

Sip! Soy yo! Despues de tanto tiempo verdad? En este fic me inspire en la cancion de James Blunt "You're Beautiful " no se... se me hacia tan nostalgica que decidi hacer un fic de ella :D

Ok, ok perdon me tarde mucho! Lamento que esto no haya sido una actualizacion, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas ecima, y no he podido sentarme como es debido a escribir!

Glosario: yo se que quiza muchos ya lo sepan, pero por si las dudas, "Onii-sama" es una manera respetuosa de decir "Hermano mayor" :D

Y cuando dije "cual corcho de sidra" me refiero a que salio disparada, ¿alguna vez han visto destapar una botella de vino? Bueno, asi fue mas o menos como salio Yuki XDD

Aclaracion! El fic de "no me olvides" si lo seguire!

El de "Blood love" es el que esta temporalmente "pausado"

Espero que les haya gustado! Por ahora me despido, y regresare proximamente con la continuacion final de este fic! :D

Dejen un comentario! Todos son bien resividos!

P.D. una chica en el fic de "no me olvides" me dijo que queria ser mi beta, pero era un msj anonimo y no me dejo su msn! Chica, si lees esto claro que me gustaria que fueras mi beta! :D Checa mi perfil, ahi esta mi correo electronico! Mandame un correo y nos ponemos en contacto! :D

Kanako, fuera...

¡Paz! :D


End file.
